tibia_adventure_englishfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Annihilator
BACK TO HOME BACK TO QUESTS QUEST REQUIREMENTS: 1- Four players are needed to get into it, neither more nor less, you can be of any vocation. 2- The four players must be level 100+ to spend the level door. 3- Can only be done once per day (every time you reload the server (ie, up and down) As in rl.) To begin this quest we must go to the black city of Ankrastal, the following maps show the way: We have to enter trough the Dargar mines, here: We arrived at the withe marked circle of the image above, go down here and go to the circle marked in blue: When we reach the marked blue circles we must keep going and continue here, (we'll find a door of lv 30): Here we'll find all the kinds of dwarfs (soldiers, guards, normal). We keep going to the marked blue circle to another small cave, which is this: Upon reaching the blue circle continue and climb up here: We'll go to the blue circles, then down, we get here: It is in this room that we started having a little evidence of demon reign, here we'll find to Dlahurogh, the Guardian, a Demon who has been ordered not to attack any creature. It is not known what hidden secrets are in this particular NPC. But it is known to be servant of Orshabaal and has been ordered to stand guard on the path and try to convince humans or dwarfs to continue toward the city to arrive there and find a horribly death. What secrets hide Dlahurogh of the demons or the world in general? Not a bad idea to talk with him and investigate their words. It could have interesting results ... In this cave we will find an underground river that we have to cross, will find another NPC, this time a Fire Devil called Hastur, this is another servant of the demons, like Dlahurogh. Hastur will cross us to the other side for 100 gold coins. Only we have to say: hi/ cross/ yes Upon reaching the other side we have to follow to the blue circle marked and descend here: We just have to follow the blue line to the two circles, we find fire devils, beholders, dragons, a pair of rotworms, bats. Upon reaching the blue circles down here finally will get to Ankrastal, the team should follow the blue line marked, this is the safest way to get to the room of the quest, in the first marked circle will find a down aperture, the team have to go down and will reach a passage that leaves us across a lava river, after we go up for ladder at the end of the passage, when we go upstairs will reach the 2nd circle marked, there are other ways to get there, but they are very dangerous (eg cross the square of Ankrastal full of demons), when we arrive to the second blue circle simply follow the arrow until the end, be careful, is necessary that the team may not go very dispersed for not luring monsters unnecessary, it is recommended to respect the position of the blocker. Once we reach the last circle, we cross through the gates of level 100 and headed to the lever, once the team is in position the lever is pulled and will be transported to the room of annihilator, here should kill 2 consecutive demons, while four are shooting fire waves in the room, causing serious damage, is recommended to bring many potions of life and mana, especially mages, which are always the most likely to die in this quest (it is recommended to be high level enough to survive). Once dead 2 demons, the team can advance to the room prize, do not waste time killing the another demons on the room because they still shooting fire waves, it is useless and is risky. By taking our award finally we go out by a teleport at the back of the room, this will take us the entrance to the city (in principle where there is no danger). After that we take the teleport that is there at the entrance that sends us to Hastur, from there we walk up trough the mine to the surface. YOU CAN SEE A VIDEO OF THIS QUEST IN SECTION OF VIDEOS Enjoy your loot! BACK TO HOME BACK TO QUESTS